An angels love
by birdistheword28
Summary: What happens when Lexie (an angel-human hybrid) and Castiel meet? Will it be beautiful or tragic? There will eventually be SMUT! Castiel x Original Character. This is the first fanfic I have ever written so please excuse any mistakes. I'm not sticking to the Supernatural storyline, just making it up as I go!
1. Chapter 1

Sammy! Dean yelled when he lost sight of his younger brother. The Winchesters had been tracking a group of vampires for weeks and had finally found their nest. No thanks to Cas (who evidentially forgot how to answer a prayer every once in a while) it was just the two of them against six vampires, which made it difficult to keep sight of each other. Suddenly, Dean heard a noise from behind him and he turned to see the last living vampire of the group, their leader. Before Dean even knew what was happening, a blade cut through the vampires throat and his head fell to the ground with a loud thud. He looked up expecting to see Sam standing there, but instead seen a woman. She was about 5'4, she had dark wavy hair and piercing green eyes. Her form was beautiful, hourglass shaped and curvy. She had a well-defined waist with a full bust, hips, and thighs. Her lips were plump and she had a few light freckles over her nose. She stood in front of Dean Winchester wearing a pair of tight fitted black leather pants, a black tank top, a black leather jacket, and black combat boots. In her right hand, she held the long blade that had just saved his life. The first thing that ran through Dean's mind was "damn she's hot". He stared at her for a few moments before finally speaking. "Who are you?" Dean finally asked, his heart still racing with adrenaline. "Hello Dean, my name is Lexie, it's nice to finally meet you." He stared at her with a confused look on his face. "How do you know my name?" he practically yell-asked. About this time Sam came running up looking for Dean, he looked confused when he saw Lexie. "Who's this?" Sam asked. "My name is Lexie, I am an angel of the lord. It's nice to meet you, Sam." "Oh great just what we need, another angel up our asses. Like we don't have enough to go around already." Dean bitched. "How did you find us anyway? We have Enochian Sigils carved on our ribs." Lexie let out a small sigh. "I came across this group of vamps about a year ago, I've been tracking them ever since. Then you two came along, and I been following you. You two have quite the reputation." The boys stared at the angel for a few seconds before Sam spoke. "Why have you been following us?" he asked. "Because Lexie said, I can help you." Dean scoffed "yeah thanks but no thanks, we already have an angel to help us, we don't need another one." The angel raised her eyebrow "I assume your speaking of Castiel?" "You know Cas?" Sam asked. "Where the hell had he been? He won't answer us when we call." "I've never met Castiel, but I have heard of him. He plays a very important roll in heaven." Lexie continued to look the men over before speaking again. "Look, just give me a chance to prove myself to you, I'm telling you, I can help you more than you know." The brothers looked at each other. "Fine" Dean said. "I guess we need all the help we can get anyway."

The boys and their newfound angel made their way back to the shitty motel in no time. When they entered the room Sam and Dean immediately plopped down on each bed while Lexie sat on the small couch. After a few minutes of resting, Dean sat up and looked over are Lexie. "Tell us about yourself," he said never taking his eyes off her form. Lexie looked over, both brothers now looking at her. "Sure," she said. After thinking for a minute she said: "Well I'm no ordinary angel, I guess we can start there." Sam and Dean looked at each other and then back at Lexie. "What does that mean?" Sam asked. "Well," Lexie cleared her throat. "I'm what you would call a nephilim. I'm an angel-human hybrid." "I thought angel-human offspring were forbidden," Sam said as more of a statement than a question. "They are unless created by God himself. I'm not the product of a one-night stand gone wrong, I was created by God, just like every other angel." "Why have you be hybrid? Why not just fully angel?" Dean asked. "Nephilim's were created to roam the earth," Lexie explained. "You see, I have the immortality, strength, and power of an angel, but I also have the ability to feel the emotions of a human. But only if I choose to. Most angels don't have many feelings. I have a humanity that I can turn on or off whenever I want. We have a permanent vessel, a body just like you. We go to and from heaven whenever we want." "So what is your purpose? Do you have responsibilities?" Sam asked. "We were created to walk the earth and keep things in order. We have humanity so we can sympathize and empathize with humans. We can feel everything, nothing, or anything in between. God created 12 nephilims, all other angel-human hybrids are killed." Sam let out a small laugh, "I know you're not supposed to ask women this, but how old are you?" Lexie smiled back at Sam, "I'm as old as the earth Sam, she said." "Okay so if you can feel human emotion, can you fall in love?" Dean asked. The angel looked over at the oldest brother. "The same rules that apply to every other angel apply to me when it comes to falling in love. Angels can only fall in love once in their lifetime and it's destined to happen. It's not like humans where you meet someone and eventually fall in love. When an angel sees their S/O for the first time they know immediately. But just because one angel falls in love doesn't mean the other will too. That hardly happens though. Our grace will show and a small piece will break off only to be replaced by the other angel's grace, its almost like you become one." "So does the other angel know if someone falls in love with them?" Dean asked. "No, not unless they choose to let them know," Lexie said. "Their grace will glow in their eyes for a few seconds when it happens, so you'd have to hide that. But other than that it up to the angel." Dean looked the angel up and down. "So do you have an S/O?" he asked. "I have no idea, you don't know until it happens." "What about sex?" Dean asked. "Do you have sex?" Lexie laughed. "Yes, angels can have sex anytime they want. But when they meet their S/O they are connected to them forever, unless they die that's the only person they'll mate with." Dean couldn't help the dirty thought running through his mind. "Have you had sex beofre?" he asked. Lexie looked at him and snickered. "Yes Dean, I have. Its been over 150 years though. I slept with a human a few times, and I slept with a demon once. I don't have much experience between the sheets. It never stopped me from going solo though." Lexie smiled and Dean couldn't help but picture it in his mind. "When it comes to things like food and sleep, they aren't required but I still do both. I enjoy the taste of food and I like to rest. I like to take showers too, although I don't have to. You and Sam look tired. We can pick this up tomorrow if you want." The brothers agreed and with little left to say they got ready for bed, both falling asleep within minutes. Lexie stayed on the small couch in the motel room with the Winchester brothers, watching over her newfound family while they slept through the night. 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been about three months since Lexie met Sam and Dean Winchester and they have worked every case together. In fact, shes saved their lives more than once at this point. They all three love and care for each other (despite Lexie allowing herself to feel very little human emotion.) They're family. The brothers are more than happy Lexie came into their lives, especially since Castiel was STILL MIA. Sam had found a group of skinwalkers in Georgia and the three had been tracking them for a week. Lexie found where they were staying and they were getting their silver bullets and knives ready. They loaded up the car and left the motel room (that was no longer shitty because Lexie told them she wasn't staying in a dump.) When Dean, Sam, and Lexie arrived where the skinwalkers were staying the fight broke out immediately. All three of them went separate ways taking out the skinwalkers that at the moment looked like a pack of undomesticated dogs. One by one Lexie and the two brothers took down the pack. By the time it was all said and done Dean had called to Castiel several times "to get his feathery ass down here" but of course, no answer. Now they were on their way back to the motel. "Let me see your hand," Lexie said to Sam. It had a large gash on the palm and it was bleeding pretty bad. Sam put his hand in hers and a second later his pain was gone. She had healed him and taken away his pain. She then did the same for Dean, who they were pretty sure had a broken foot. He had tripped while trying to run away from a skinwalker, load his gun, and call for Cas all at the same time.

When they arrived back at the motel they went inside to rest. "I'm about to starve," Dean said as he fell back on his bed in his and Sam's room. "What do you two want to eat?" Lexie looked over at Dean who was now eating a chocolate bar. "I'm good so it's whatever you and Sam want," she said smiling at the oldest brother. "I'm pretty sure there's a dinner next door. I'll go pick us up something" Sam said. " Don't forget the pie" Dean yelled. With that, Sam got up and went to pick up some food for him and his brother. Leaving Lexie and Dean alone, she decided it was high time for her to go clean up for the night. She excused herself and went to her room (its all one motel room with two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a living room). As she was getting undressed for her shower, she felt something funny. Almost the same feeling she could feel another angel nearby, but she brushed it off and hopped in the shower. In the other room, Dean's prayers were FINALLY answered when Castiel appeared out of thin air. "Damn it Cas!" Dean yelled. "You can't just pop in on people like that. You scared the hell out of me!" Castiel looked at him funny before he spoke. "My apologies," he said. "You did call for me though" Dean scoffed. "Yeah over an hour ago. Actually, I've been calling your ass for months! Where the hell have you been?" "I've been busy, in heaven. It was a total mess up there and someone had to fix it. The good news is, the war is over. I can stay here with you and Sam now." Castiel looked around the room with a weird look on his face. "Do you feel that?" he asked. Dean looked at the angel "Feel what?" he asked. "There's another angel somewhere close. I can sense their grace, I can feel them. They're very strong, powerful. I'm going to look" Before Dean could say anything Castiel had disappeared. "Freaking angels!" Dean bitched to himself. A few moments later Lexie came walking out of her room. She was wearing black lace panties and a black tank top. Her long wet hair fell down her back in perfect beach waves while some stayed to the sides. Her feet were bare with light grey polish. The tank top she had on came up just a little to show some of her flat stomach and hip bones, her breasts were showing a little at the top, her nipples were hard and could be seen through the fabric (as well as her barbell nipple rings). Her panties were almost completely see-through, most of her ass cheeks were showing. She left very little to the imagination. (this is what she normally wore to bed and she was not shy at all.) Dean had to make himself look away when Sam came back into the room with food. "I feel something," Lexie said looking around. "I feel another angel somewhere close." Then Castiel reappeared his back to Lexie and hers to him. The two angels were standing five feet away from each other and literally had no idea. "Uhh Cas," Sam said. Castiel turned around and when he did he seen the back side of Lexie. He felt his pulse quicken when he saw how little flesh was covered by the fabric of her clothes.

"Who's this?" he asked. When Lexis heard his voice she turned around to look at him. Castiel's heart skipped a beat at her profound beauty. Lexie looked at him for a moment before she spoke. "I'm Lexie, I'm an angel of the lord, who are you?" Castiel looked her up and down. "You're who I've been feeling. I'm Castiel, I'm also an angel. I could feel your grace." Lexie began to feel something in her chest she had never felt before. It felt warm and fuzzy. But at the same time, it felt like something was coming undone. And then she realized what was happening. She fought the feeling as long as she could but after a few seconds she turned to the side and looked away from the three men standing before her, hiding her face with her hair. Then seconds later her grace light up in her eyes, and just as quickly as is had happened, it went away. "Fuck" she whispered to herself. Lexie, who had never given much thought to having a soulmate in all of her existence, had just found hers and involuntary fallen in love. "Uhh, Lexie? You okay?" Sam asked. She slowly turned back around to face the men. "I'm fine," she said almost to fast. She looked back at Castiel who was still staring at her. " I could feel your presence too," she said. It was almost difficult for her to keep her cool. After all, she had just fallen in love. Honestly, Lexie had never wanted to have a soulmate. She had lived her life this long without one and she saw no reason to go changing things now. Plus she had only ever heard of two other nephilims finding soulmates and unfortunately for them, the angels they fell in love with didn't love them back. That's not something Lexie wanted for anyone, especially not herself. She had already decided the moment it happened she would never tell him. " Sam and Dean have told me a lot about you. I understand you've helped them a lot." She said to Castiel. "Yes, you could say that" he muttered back. Cas began to feel uneasy and without warning, he disappeared. "Uhh, okay?" Lexie said looking confused. "Yeah get used to that" Dean said. He does that crap often. Castiel had gone just outside the motel. Something was happening to him and he couldn't figure out what it was. It was the same feeling Lexie had just moments before, only she was much quicker to figure out what it was. By the time Cas finally realized he'd just laid eyes on his one soulmate, his grace was burning so bright in his eyes he could have probably set fire to something. He too had never given much thought to having a soulmate. It just wasn't something he'd ever cared about. The first thing that ran through his mind was "I just fell in love with the only person I ever will, and she might not even love me back." The thought made him shiver. He didn't know if he should tell her or not, but he knew for now he couldn't. After he cooled down, he entered back into the room where the three were still waiting. "What the hell was that about?" Dean asked, a small hint of anger in his voice. "Sorry," Cas said. "I thought I heard something." Dean just rolls his eyes in return. Castiel looked Lexie over, admiring her beauty. "So Lexie" he spoke. "You're a powerful angel, I can sense your power. Are you a Seraph? Or perhaps a Cherubim?" Lexie thought for a minute before answering. "No, actually I'm a Nephilim." Castiel's eyes widened. "You're an angel-human hybrid." He said in a low tone, more of a statement than a question and more to himself than to her. "I've only ever heard of nephilims, you're one of the most powerful angels God has ever created." "That's probably because there were only 12 of us created by God," Lexie said with a smart tone. "You are very powerful too. I'm guessing Seraph?" Castiel nodded. "That's correct," he said. "You have quite the reputation in heaven. If I understand correctly, you played a huge part in ending the civil was upstairs?" She asked looking into his eyes. "Yes I did" he replied. I'm just glad it's over so I can be here with Sam and Dean. "Hmm" Lexie looked Castiel over. She couldn't lie to herself, he was hot as fuck. Then she found herself wondering what was under all those layers he had on, and suddenly she felt underdresses. "You look cold," Castiel said with concern in his voice. "Yeah, I am," Lexie said only realizing it when he said something. "I usually have more clothes on in front of these two. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to get dressed." And with that Lexie disappeared into her room. When she closed the door behind she hit the floor, trying to stay calm. Lexie was a very strong angel, but this made her feel weak. On the other side of the door, Sam and Dean could tell something was bothering Cas. "What's wrong with you? You're acting like you saw a ghost" Dean asked. Castiel looked over at Dean. "How long has Lexie been with you and Sam?" he asked. "She's been with us for about three months now. Why do you ask?" Dean questioned, "And what do you think about her?" Castiel asked. "Well," Dean said. " she's amazing. She's helped un A LOT. we've been on every hunt together, I couldn't tell you how many times she's saved our lives. We all care about each other. She's made a great addition to the team." "Yeah we couldn't ask for anyone better" Sam added. "Why are asking?" "Because," Castiel said "I just fell in love with the woman. She's my soulmate." 


End file.
